


Big Bad Puppy

by WolfPrincess94



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	Big Bad Puppy

Yellow eyes watched your every move. Curving your body and swaying your hips to the decidedly filthy rock song you couldn't help but giggle at the growl that left his throat. "Mmm. Am I making you all hot and bothered, puppy?" You lick your lips slowly, moaning softly as you teased him. God you loved teasing him, it was the highlight of your day. After a shitty time you could tease him and all would be right.

 

"You need to stop. Right now, before I do something..." You spin around, arms above your head as you stare him down. God he was attractive. All broad masculine muscle and those eyes. Those feral eyes staring right back at you with no mercy. He wanted you, that was evident as the look in his eyes and the bulge in his pants loudly broadcasted.

 

Dressed in nothing but a button-down that belonged to him and a pair of panties, you did this on purpose. Wanting to be slammed against a wall or pushed onto a bed and taught a lesson. To never tease the big bad wolf~ "What're ya' gonna do? Something... drastic?" You reach down, hands smoothing up your thighs as you take the button-down along with you. Giving him a glimpse of of soft, white panties. 

 

"C'mon puppy. What are you waiting for? I've already given you my invitation. Now you just need to cum to the party~" He breaks, rushing you and indeed pushing you up against the wall. You can only grin at his snarled up face, teeth bared and sharp, so close to going full wolf on you. "Such a naughty, naughty little puppy~ What do you have to say for yourself, hmm?" He slams the wall beside your head, no doubt chipping the wood with his strength. 

 

"Stop calling me that!" His face is quickly pressed into the side of your neck, inhaling you as his hips buck against you. You could feel his cock, hard and thick through his pants and your thin panties. He kisses you, moaning and licking at your lips, wanting entrance. You become distracted, lost in his kiss you don't notice when he undoes his pants enough to free his painfully hard cock. Then clawed hands are gripping your ass before he cups your thighs, lifting you so your back is pressed into the wall once more but your legs are wrapped around his waist.

 

You pull away from his tongue, snarling just like him as you feel his cock rubbing against you through your panties, he grips your ass, pulling the crotch of your panties to the side and all but forcing himself inside after grinding the head into your sopping lips. You scream loudly, not caring who hears you as he ruts you. Growling, snarling and cursing, the beast is so close to the surface as he bites and licks your neck covering you in his mark. No one ever came near you when they saw your neck or smelled your scent after being with him. He made sure you were covered in his scent and marks, this ensured no one mistook you for available.

 

"You're... fucking horrible you know that? Doing this to me, making me lose control." You claw his back through his shirt, moaning loudly. "It's so fun though. And you love it, don't even try and say you don't~" He simply glares at you, his eyes glowing in the dim light of your bedroom. "Mmm, fuck your eyes are the fucking sexiest thing I've ever seen!" You buck into him, bouncing with what little leverage you can get being held and cupped by his hands. His stamina is second to none, you have had sex for hours on end before, only stopping when you needed to rest or if someone walked in on you two.

 

Poor Snow White, she was innocent until she walked in one day while you were blowing your dear wolfy. You weren't embarrassed, you loved him and his body, and he yours. He soon growls, claws digging into your flesh, leaving little red pinpricks on your skin. "I'm gonna!" You nod, panting harshly. "Do it! Cum inside!" He thrusts a few more times before tilting his head back, howling to the ceiling cumming so hard and much inside you it drips out and onto the carpet below you. This sends you over the edge as you cum around his cock. 

 

He presses his forehead to yours, leaning against you as his eyes slowly return to normal. "I love you, Bigby babe." He nuzzles your throat, licking a mark he had made moments prior. "Love you too..."


End file.
